A container lock of this type is known in the art from DE 109 32 516 A1. The previously known lock for a locking installation includes a housing, a bolt that can be displaced within the housing by a handle, so that the bolt is held in its reclosed position by means of a blocking device. Said blocking device is released to pre-lock the bolt when a coin having a correct diameter is inserted in an insertion shaft. The lock comprises a scanning device for scanning the diameter of the coin. If the lock is reclosed again by actuation of a handle, the coin falls into a return shaft.
DE 10 2006 034 292 discloses a container lock in which a secret code must be entered in a lock to reclose the bolt. The secret code can be entered by a keyboard. The lock is also capable of reading a transponder in which the secret code is stored.
DE 195 15 765 A1 discloses a coin deposit lock that is used for supermarket carts. The lock comprises an insertion shaft. The unlocking mechanism is released by inserting the coin.
It is the object of the invention to improve a generic container lock for advantageous functioning.